With the development of many epoxy industries, there are increasing material demands, and new epoxy compounds that can provide better material properties are needed. For example, epoxies that can provide thermosets with high glass transition temperatures are needed for the aerospace industry; epoxies that have low viscosities are needed for the semiconductor packaging industry; and epoxies that have enhanced UV stability are needed in the coatings industry.